1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a combinative decorative light equipment, and more particularly to a combinative decorative light equipment with lamp groups hung on individual structural frameworks. The connectors of lamp groups are installed on the connecting device of individual structural frameworks, so that the lamp groups are mutually connected to form larger lamp groups after a plurality of frameworks are assembled into a decoration framework.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Starry lamp series are frequently decorative articles in festival occasions, commercial advertisement, and special occasions for the effect of glittering like stars. A suitable amount of lamps is required for the lamp series to prevent them from being burned due to overloading, and to decorate with a decoration framework (e.g. artificial trees) so as to express the happy atmosphere of festivals fully. In early days, pre-assembled decoration frameworks were mostly used, with decorative lamps encircling the decoration frameworks so that it is not easy for the decorative lamps to be installed on top of the decoration frameworks. Moreover, it is not convenient to recycle the decorative lamps around the decoration frameworks when they are dissembled, thereby increasing the cost.